A Fathers Love
by Chichiforever
Summary: A story of a princess as she grows up with the love of her Father, then the loss of the man who helped her become the Princess we all know and love. From good to bad times this is the story of a fathers love for his little moon beam. not good at discriptions, please read
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wondered about Princess Serenity's father. I mean Queen Serenity wasn't like Zeus where his child came out of his head. Anyway I felt like writing a sweet story about our favorite princess and her life on the moon, with her father. Hope you all enjoy. Just to let you know I am not the best speller, no is my grammar like an English teacher but I do try. So if you see there's something I could fix please let me know: Nicely: there is no need to be rude :o).**

**Ok all Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Her small hands lay in his massive palm, he marveled at the difference in size and texture. How her delicate digits opened and closed so slowly, her pale white skin felling as if feathers were fluttering around the inner part of his hand. Leaning down he kisses the tinny fingers, smiling as they turned from his massive hand to his lips. She was everything he could have ever dreamed of, the ultimate proof…the proof that showed his love for his queen.

She was his heart, his soul…his daughter.

"Daddy! Daddy look, look their blooming!" the small princess squealed as she jumped up and down. Her long silver blond hair dancing around her.

King Apollo chuckles as he kneels down in front of the bright silver rose "I see my precious treasure favors Roses?"

The blonde child nodded enthusiastically "Oh I do daddy, very much!" she smiled "their my fav-o-rite"

"They are? Well did you know that on the earth they have roses of many colors not just gold and silver?"

Serenities eyes widened with curiosity. "Really papa?!"

King Apollo smiles as he points to the large orb with a nod "on earth their lands are vibrant with color; trees are as green as Jupiter's Forest"

"Wow" the small princess whispered in wonder, her eyes staring at the large blue, brown, and green planet.

"However, unlike Jupiter where her foliage stays a vibrant emerald, the vegetation on earth transforms with the countless seasons."

"Seasons, what is season's papa?"

"Seasons are when the climate alters. You see my dear, all planets experience dissimilar temperatures."

"Like how Mercury is always cold?" Her father nods.

"Precisely moon beam, just as the sun will forever be intense with its high temperatures, the moon calm, and gentle with its warmth and cool breezes. The earth sees it all, Spring is warm-summer hot-fall is a pleasant blend of both and winter is chilly"

Serenities face scrunched up as she shook her head "That doesn't sound very fun papa"

Apollo laughed, tapping her noise affectionately " actually you would enjoy it"

Serenity shook her head "no I wouldn't papa on mercury the only flowers that bloom are ice lilies and on mars fire tulips can only survive the heat" she pouted

"Earth is different love" he said with a Smile "the forest are even more beautiful than Jupiter's and the Sky is as gorgeous as Venuses"

Serenity stared at the floating orb for a moment, contemplating her father's words. "It's not fair then"

"What isn't?"

"Well, if the seasons are as amazing as you say then it isn't fair that such a planet gets to experience them…" King Apollo looked to his daughter with curious eyes "Mama said that the people of Earth are rude, nasty creatures that hate everyone and everything. That's why I could never visit the earth." Apollo frowned at this bit of information. He and his wife had not been able to see eye to eye when it came to the Earth and its people. The only agreement, at less he believed they agreed upon, was not telling their daughter anything negative about the planet. He turned to his child when he hears her sigh, "I don't understand though"

"What don't you understand moon beam?"

"How could such a beautiful planet carry such ugliness? Surely, mother is mistaken daddy; I cannot help but believe the Earth isn't as bad as she said it is. I wish to visit it one day and see for myself."

King Apollo nodded his eyes turning to the large orb "one day you will my treasure…one day."

Later that day found the King entering the large ballroom, his eyes narrows and face heated. "Leave us now," he said to those around.

Without another word, the servants and senshi quickly exited the room, closing the doors behind them. "What seems to be the problem dear?" Queen Serenity asked turning to her obviously upset husband.

"I thought we had an agreement"

"We have so many my love, it's hard for me to remember which one you are referring too" the queen laughed

"Earth"

Queen Serenity frowned turning back to her clip board "ah, that"

"We agreed not to fill Serenities head with negative thoughts!"

"Yes that agreement was fine up until she started spouting off about visiting the earth on her 16th birthday!" the Queen retorted, "All because of your ridiculous stories!"

Apollo shook his head as he walked up to his wife. "There were no lies in those stories Serenity and you know it to be true"

"So your saying that what I told our child was a lie?" she placed her board down raising a brow at her husband, arms crossed across her chest.

"You know as well as I that not all terrains are heartless beasts. Yet you tell her they are."

"Soulless careless animals those are what the terrains are _dear_ or have you forgotten how that classless harlot of a Queen tried to kill our daughter?!" Serenity pushed passed her husband as she made her way to the large double doors. Stopping she turned to look at her helpless husband "Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't" he whispered "however you forget the fear they felt, the look in their eyes…desperation is what Gaia felt. The prophecy frighten her….it frightened all of us. How is it Serenity, how would you have felt if you learned that your only son would lose his life at the tender age of 18 all because he loved a princess? Would you not do what you could to save him that fate?"

Serenity laughed sadly as she looked to the ground "after all these years you will defend her…I guess things will never change" with that said, she walked out the room. Leaving the King alone.

**hope you all enjoyed the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-oOoOoOoOo-

Eight-year-old serenity stood in front of her father- a frightened look on her face as she held a large gold and silver sword "father I do not wish to fight" the young Princess cried, tears glittering in her eyes. Her hands shaking as she struggled to keep hold of the bulky weapon. Her watery blues turned to her senshi, "I have scouts to protect me"

Shaking his head, the mighty King held out his golden sword" my child with you being the heir to the Silver Millennium, we must prepare you to defend yourself in case of an attack" he repeated tiredly. "What would you do if your senshi were not around to protect you?"

Serenity looked at her father with wide eyes, "That would never happen father! They are the strongest in the galaxy, chosen by the silver crystal!"

"You must not relay on such things my child; an enemy will play your weaknesses and use them to destroy you."

Over the years, the King had thought his precious daughter many things…things that normally a princess was not required to know. Lessons that princes were thought, those who would become King. However, King Apollo went against the norm. His daughter would learn everything her male counterpart was expected to know. Serenity would not be just some common Queen, who stood behind her husband as he made the guidelines…no, he wanted his only child to be as great as a King with the poise and grace of a Queen. She will be no man's wallflower.

Nevertheless, this had been one lesson he was not looking forward to teaching. The idea that his child would be placed in a position for which she would be forced to defend herself, feared the King, however even with the queens adamant disapproval he felt the lesson was necessary

"Selene forbid it, but if the guards, myself, and your Senshi were unable to protect you, I need to know that you are capable of protecting yourself" he sent his daughter a pledging look "please serenity, angel, it would bring your papa peace to know you are safe in every way."

With her hands shaking and tears, falling from her eyes the young princess lifted the heavy sword holding it with both hands in front of her face shaking with fear "alright" she whispered.

On the sidelines four eight-year-old inner Senshi watched with fret "the king will not attack her to hard, would he?"

Mars, a raven-haired child turned to her bluenette friend, Mercury "all will be well, the king wouldn't hurt his only daughter" her response did nothing to ease her companion's concern, she sounded just as anxious

"I do not think he will be" the Senshi of Jupiter stated her emerald eyes darkening, brows frowned. Mars and mercury gasped as they watched there princess's body rolled over the dirt cover arena. Her arm bleeding and face bruised. "Why must he put her through this?" Mercury rubbed her elbows as she watched her Princess roll on the floor again. "_Serenity do not hold the sword against your face!" _the King bellowed. Mercury cringed "I understand the logic if some unknown force was to keep us from protecting her, but what about the Silver Crystal…"

"She doesn't have the Crystal yet, Remember Mercury? Queen Serenity is the only one who can control the crystal…and my the god's prevent it, but if some unknown force attack and we are all indisposed-counting the Queen-What will happen to her?" Jupiter reminded, as she placed a relaxing hand on her friends shoulder. "I'm sure the King will not be too hard on her…" it was then that the princess screamed in pain, her body thrown across the field.

The three Senshi went to run to their fallen princess, only to be stopped as the King held out his arm shaking his head. He turned his red eyes to his daughter, the pain was evident, he wanted to run to his child but knew he couldn't "Serenity" he barked angrily "how many times have I told you child?! You most never hold your sword upright and flat!"

Venus listened to her Senshi as they mumbled to one another before she spoke up "the king knows what he's doing; the princess needs to be taught, this is her own fault"

Mars gaped at the golden Senshi "But she's bleeding!"

"Do you not see that outsized discoloration appearing on her features?!" mercury hissed her eyes icing over with rage "the Queen will not be pleased"

"Pleased?! She'll be barking mad! he's being far too hard on her" Jupiter thundered

Venus shook her head arms crossed "Were none of you paying attention? How many times did he or even us, for that matter, taught serenity how to hold a sword?!"

the Senshi's said nothing, "she held it flat a few inches away from her face with her eye closed!" the Senshi turned their eyes to their princess "So when the blow came the sword backlashes into her face dropping down cutting her arm and sending her flying, it's her own fault"

The Senshi watch as their princess struggled to stand, understanding crossing their features. "Sweet Hermes, protect her," Mercury whispered.

Serenity slowly stands, tears falling rapidly from her eyes as she struggled to hold the sword "let us go again" the King announced his voice stern but his eyes saddened.

Hours passed and soon the Queen stood glaring daggers at her husband and senshi "None of you found it prudent to inform me that my husband was using my daughter as target practice?!"

"Do not yell at them Serenity, they were only following orders" Apollo hissed turning to the senshi "take the princess to the hospital wing, have her healed and then send her to bed. She'll need her rest."

Queen Serenity waited until the senshi exited the arena, leaving her alone with her husband "I told you not to do this!"

"I told you I would not allow my daughter to be raised like some pampered prim!" Apollo put his sward away turning to his wife he hissed, "Have you forgotten that she is a target, that if we do not act she will be killed!"

"All we need to do is keep her away from Earth, from their so called Prince and nothing will happen, she will live. Our Kingdom will live!"

"Are you mad?! You heard what Cronus said, regardless of what we do the Moon will be attack by this evil Queen! What would you rather do sit and wait for her to be killed or give our child a fighting chance?!"

Serenities Fist gripped at the material to her sides "I won't let that happen, I will not let her die. With you and I fighting we could protect her! Apollo we have hundreds, no Thousands of guardian soldiers-Senshi, not to mention your brother, Izanagi. He would not let the Moon be destroyed let alone sit ideally by while his niece is slaughtered!" she took a breath "we are the rulers of every planet in this galaxy except the earth. I would say our chance of defending our home is in our favor." She raised her hand to his face gently begging him with her eyes "Please leave our daughter out of this"

Shaking his head Apollo pulled his wives hand from his face. Sad eyes looking into her crystal blue's "Your blind my love. Blind by your own hate…"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" she yelled as he walked toward the exit

"You're allowing your hatred for the Earth to make your decisions...its blinding you from the truth my love…a truth that I am sad to say I cannot ignore."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trees danced in the wind, as the King walked along the path covered in stone. "It's been so long," he said to the person beside him. "Since I've visited. Tell me my dear how have you been?"

"Dreadful" the woman answered with a small smile. "My husband has been up in arms over the disturbance in the northern regions."

Apollo nodded in understanding "Having trouble with droughts again I take it" the Queen nods "Right, well I'll speak to my brother, Izanagi, he may be able to assist in some relief."

"Thank you Apollo. As much as we love the sun and its warm raise, it seems that its beams have an ill affect in the north." She smiles "though I know convincing his majesty Izanagi to back down his golden beams, will be somewhat of a challenge seeing as he does not care for my people…if there is anything I can do for you…to thank you for your generosity I will be happy to do so"

The King tapped the Queens hands affectionately "You are as kind as ever Gaia, thank you. All I ask for is a single red rose"

The Queen of Earth laughed "A red rose? My dear sweet King I will gladly give you a million roses."

Apollo shook his head "No just one" he smiled "for my daughter. The one thing she has asked of me while I am away is to bring her back a single red rose."

"Ah so your wife knows that you are here visiting an old friend? I am more than positive she is not pleased"

"No, my Queen does not know that I am here."

"Then how does your daughter know? Please tell me you are not having that poor child lie to her mother about your where about. Even though Queen Serenity and I do not get alone…mostly because of my own reckless actions…it still does not warrant you having your own daughter lie for you"

Smiling down at the Queen, Apollo laughs, "Oh no you miss understand Gaia. I told my daughter and wife no lie. My mission is to visit with my brother; I just did not include my stopping to visit you."

"Then how does the young princess know?"

Apollo looks to the sky "She's a very clever girl Gaia there isn't much she doesn't figure out. It is rather annoying actually. But do not fret she will not tell her mother her suspicions."

Looking to her hands she whispered "how is your child? I am sure she is as gorgeous as her mother"

Apollo smiled proudly, "My precious moon beam is the spitting image of my beloved Queen."

"I do regret my actions against your wife and child…"the Earth Queen sighed sadly.

"We've been through this before my dear. You were frightened as you should have been. I hold no grudge against you. "

"Serenity does…oh how I miss her" the Queen of Earth knelt down lifting a single leaf into her hands "We were the best of friends growing up…always together, never leaving one another's side. How I loved visiting the moon…Tell me is it still as beautiful as it was years ago?"

"More so now that the princess is here" Apollo smiles "tell me Gaia how is your son? Is he growing to be as aggregate as his father?"

Gaia laughs "heavens no" she closes her hand over the leaf "he is actually a very gentle young man. Spends most his time in the rose gardens." She and the King begin to walk again. "In fact he spends his times staring up at your planet more then I care to say." This came out as a whisper.

"And your husband how does he feel about this?"

"He becomes angry, irate even. Threatens to lock him up in a tower with no windows." She signs shaking her head. "The two fight on and on…neither of them winning."

Apollo nods "I understand how you feel, Serenity and my wife do the same. My daughter dreams of your planet Gaia…she wishes more than anything to visit it."

At this the Queen frowned, "Have you told her yet?"

"No. She knows nothing about the prophecy…and Endymion does he know?"

"No. he does not." Gaia turned to her lifelong friend with worry "tell me Apollo are we doing the right thing?"

Sighing the King of the moon shakes his head gravely "I do not know Gaia only time will tell…"

Bidding goodbye, the Queen made her way back to the gardens by her chambers. "Who was that man mother?" a young fifteen-year-old teen asked curiously.

Gaia smiled "How long have you been there my son?"

Endymion shrugged, "hour's maybe" he looked back at the red roses, "I wanted to plant a few more. Now please answer me mother, who was that man?" he frowned a bit "please tell me you're not…_seeing _him…are you?"

The Queen could not help but laugh, "oh heavens no son, he was just an old friend I have not seen in a long time."

Endymion sighed in relief "I was worried" he smiled sheepishly.

"No need my love, no need. Nevertheless, to be safe please do not say a word to your father. You know how possessive he is"

Endymion nodded, "would you like to join me in the kitchen mother? I hear cook has new pastries he wanted us to try."

"Sounds lovely my love."

Later that day on the moon:

"You will not win this time **majesty**" the now 12 year old princes laughed at her father's irritation

"You know how much I detest that title when it comes from my own Childs lips"

"of course I do, it brings great joy to my heart to see you so...exasperated **majesty**" she smirked as she held her sword with her right hand pointing at her father "now please tell me you're in good health **majesty**, I wouldn't want to hurt such an old man"

The King charged at his daughter only to be blocked by her sword "you have the grace and beauty of your mother"

"but the mouth and brilliance of my father" serenity finished as she pushed the king away their swords clashing together till finally serenity knocked her father to the ground her sword at his throat "now that was far too easy father, is your age really giving you such trouble?"

"You are a retched little princess" he smiled proudly as she stepped away extending her hand for him to take "but I couldn't be more proud moon beam"

"thank you papa" the princess beamed as her father stood dusting off his dirt covered clothes "so tell me papa, how was your mission?"

"It went rather well."

"And my uncle is he in good health?" she asked taking a drink from her bottle.

Apollo did the same, "he is as health as a horse my love."

"Still stubborn I take it"

"More now that he's older. However, I have to say the Sun kingdom has not looked better. He is a brilliant ruler."

"As are you father"

"Flattery my dear will get you everything you ask for" the king laughed pulling out a red rose form his vest "I do mean everything"

Serenity smiled in excitement "I knew it!" she beamed "how was it? Was it as beautiful as your last visit? Did you meet any of the people? Were they as friendly as you say they are? Did you get to see the oceans? Or how about the trees were they dancing in the winds? Oh please papa please tell me everything, don't leave out a single moment!"

Apollo laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm. "First things first love, you must promise not to tell your mother, she would be most upset"

Serenity laughed "upset isn't the proper word father, she would be beyond that. In fact I believe she would kick you out of your own bed if she were to find out."

"Then we have an understanding?"

"Yes. As long as you promise to tell me everything"

Smiling the King began to tell his tale. Serenity sat silently listening to every word that came from her father's lips. Her eyes dancing with interest. _  
_

A couple nights past, and soon the Queen and King of the Moon were wrapped in another argument.

"I do not want her near my daughter!"

"How dare you give me orders, she is my child too Apollo!"

"Then act like it serenity!" the King yelled "that vile creature is not to come near our daughter do you understand?!" Apollo grabbed his wife by her shoulders his eyes pleading with her "Serenity, love since the day we married I have treated you as my equal in every way…You know as well as I that a Queen is second to her King…that the King has the power and the Queen's primary job is to provide the king legitimate heirs, attend social events and please her husband…" he took a breath "I never once treated you in such a manner…though many around us find it strange" he rubbed her cheek with his hand. "But…for the sake of our child I am taking control of the situation as your King and Husband." Queen Serenity's eyes widened "She is not to come anywhere near the princess."

"She is her Aunt and my sister! How could you be so heartless?!"

"Heartless?! Serenity Nehelenia wants nothing more than your crown, why will you not see this?!"

"I know my sister has her issues, she just needs someone to show her the light" Queen Serenity pleaded

"this is what I fear for our child" Apollo shook his head "she may have my mouth but she has your heart"

"why should that worry you?!"

The King sadly looked to his hand as he held on to the doorknob "Because it will be her downfall" with that said the King exited the throne room, leaving his wife speech less.

**The senshi sat laughing **at one another in the kitchen when the King entered. All the girls stood, their smiles vanishing quickly. "Majesty is everything alright?" Venus asked quickly.

"The Queen would like to invite Nehelenia to the palace." The girls gasped in shock and protest.

"But she's ruthless and cruel!" Jupiter yelled, "She scared the princess with her stories years ago! Serenity cried every night for three full moons!"

"I know Jupiter, but this is the will of my Wife."

Mars walked up, "with all due respect my King isn't there something we can do?"

"I've already told the Queen that her sister is not to be allowed near the princess. However knowing my wife and that damn forgiving heart of hers, she's going to do what she wants and invite that snake to the palace anyway."

"You want us to be by the princess at all times then?"

"Yes Venus. Do not leave her side."

"Yes your majesty" the four bowed as the King exited the kitchen.

"I believe it's time we call upon the outers to pay a visit." The group nodded as Venus did just that.

**Staring out his window, Apollo frowned as the air grew colder and the moon grew darker. He know just by the temperature that his wife had done what he asked her not to do. **

"**So **Serenity where is my niece?" Nehelena asked as she took a seat beside her sister. The two were the complete opposite of one another, Serenity was everything good and pure. Her hair bright silver, her skin a beautiful pearl and dress a crisp white.

Nehelena however was Dark, her lavender black hair, tan skin and dark dress, everything dark and uninviting.

"She will not be joining us," The Queen of the white moon announced

Nephelena scuffled at this "what do you mean won't be joining us?! I haven't seen my niece in years, this is because of that husband of yours isn't it?!"

"He's worried is all sister, please calm down"

"Worried about what?! She is my niece and I want to see her!"

Serenity stood shaking her head "Sister pleases. After what happened the last time, I have to agree with him. I must respect him and his wishes he is my husband."

"What happened the last time?! For the love of Selene Serenity, there were harmless ghost stories. The same stories mother told you and I many years ago."

"You tried to trap her in one of those mirrors," Serenity hissed "Lucky for you my husband only knew about the stories…thought I suspect he knows more happened that night…"

"So what if he did! I apologized for it. Honestly Serenity if you're going to let your husband rule over your life then he will be you're down fall"

Serenity sighed, "Can we not have this conversation, I wanted your visit to be pleasant. Besides with Apollo and Serenity out for the time being it will give us a chance to catch up"

"Catch up? What? you wish to know how my life has been since I was forced to rule over the darkness?" Nehelena glared at her sister "it's cold, there is no happiness there, nothing grows nothing lives. It's just unforgiving darkness."

"Mother said that you possessed the power to control that darkness that you and I had a duty to keep our world balanced."

The dark moon queen laughed "duty, please Serenity. Mother always favored you. She loved you more than me because you inherited that crystal of hers!"

"Mother loved you all the same sister, besides one of us had to inherit the crystal it so happed to choose me, you have to understand it's only rational."

"Rational?!" the dark haired woman yelled standing from her chair, "what is rational about ruling the darkness?! If it were not for you and that brat of yours, I would be taking over the throne! The white moon would be mine not hers!"

"Sister please"

"Don't sister me Serenity, I know about this prophecy and I cannot wait for it to come foreseen! And when it does I'll be there to pick up the pieces not you or that precious little imp you call a princess." With that said the dark moon Queen vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Queen Serenity sat silently on her thrown, tears filling her eyes as she stared at the spot her sister once stood. "You were right" she whispered, "She will never change will she?" her tear filled eyes moved to her husband who stood behind the large post.

"I tried to warn you my love," he said gently as he walked up to her. "Nehelenia envies you. She has always wanted the life you possess." HE pulled his Queen in to his arms, holding her tightly to himself. "I was here the whole time; I wanted to throttle her for what she said…"

"If you were here, then where was our daughter?" the Queen looked up at her husband

"Venus thought it would be wise to contact the outer scouts. Just in case. We did not want your sister trying to trap our child into another one of her mirrors"

"You knew?" The Queen backed away worriedly "H-How?"

The King laughed. "Venus" he answered simply.

"I should have known that child wouldn't keep her mouth shut"

"Would you have wanted her too? Serenity you entrusted this young girls with the task of protecting our daughter. If there is a threat to her life, it is their job to inform you or I"

Nodding, Queen Serenity turned away from her husband. "I'm sorry for not telling you love. I just wish I could show her that her life is not as lost as she thinks it is. She has the power to make the Darkness beautiful. To create an amazing world out of the darkness." Tears came to her eyes again; King Apollo wrapped his wife into his embrace. "There is good in her…"

He said nothing.

**Serenity sighed as she stared at her senshi from her bed. **"Must I stay trapped in this room?"

"Princess please stops your complaining, we've explained this to you a million times now. You have to stay in here, your safe with us all here to protect you."

Neptune laughed taking a seat beside her princess a smile on her face, "oh Mars let her be. She's board."

"Our princess is an adventurous little moon kitten" Uranus kissed the princesses cheek "being cooped in this room is torcher for such a free sprite."

The princess smiled brightly "Exactly that is why you must let me out, so that I may spread my wings"

Mercury frowned "no"

"Fine" she threw herself on to her many pillows. "I'll just rot then"

"Good, at less you'll have something to do" Venus smiled pulling out a board game. "Now ladies let the games begin."

**It was too easy, sneaking out of her room. **Princess Serenity looked back to the palace a large smile on her face. Her senshi were so wrapped up in their game they completely forgot to focus on their precious princess. Sitting down among the roses, Serenity began to watch the earth, daydreaming of the day she may one day visit the amazing planet.

"You really shouldn't be alone Princess"

Turning quickly Serenity jumped to her feet. "Auntie" she whispered, fear gripping her heart. "I thought you were with mother"

"I was, your mother bores me," she answered simply. "How have you been child? You look…lovely" she glared at the young princess before her. "Looks like you're taking on your mothers features…"

"T-thank you Auntie…I-I hope to be a great Queen like her one day" she took a step back.

Nehelenia laughed, "Queen? Is that what you really want child?"

"What else am I to want Auntie? I was born a princess and one day the Silver Crystal shall choose me and I will take my mother's place." Serenity noticed the irritated look on her Aunt's features. "I-I'm sorry to run, but I really should get back to my senshi…they'll be looking for me shortly…"

"Oh why my dear? It's been too long since we, _talked" _Nehelenia grabbed her arms. "How about we take a trip to my Kingdom on the dark side of the moon and we have a little visit?"

Serenity struggled to get her self-loss from her Aunts grip. "No really I shouldn't, mother and father would be angry…besides I really have to go, please let me go Auntie you're hurting my arms."

Nehelenia laughed once more, "I haven't begun to hurt you yet you little brat!"

Serenities eyes widened as she started to look around to find some sort of weapon. _Use what you have, think do not panic child, think use your mind, the mind is the most powerful weapon _her father's voice rang in her mind. Taking a deep breath Serenity kicked her Aunt in the leg, causing the Queen to let her go. "You little bitch!" Nehelenia ran toward her niece, Serenity quickly pulled up a thorn-covered rose throwing it as if a dart at her aunt, nailing her in the face.

"My face!" the Queen cried out. Giving Serenity enough time to knock the Queen to the ground.

"Venus chain!" golden rope of hearts wrapped itself around the injured Queen as the Senshi and Queen and King ran to their princess. "This is not over!" Nehelenia yelled as she vanished.

"Moon beam" the King pulled his daughter into his arms "are you okay?" looked her over

"I'm fine papa."

"Thank the gods your safe" Queen Serenity cried pulling her daughter into her arms. "Where were you all?! Why was she left unattended?"

"It isn't their fault mama I snuck out" the princess yelled.

King Apollo sighed "That's enough, I'm just happy your safe." He looked to the inner senshi "take the princess to her room gets her cleaned up" then he turned to the outers "I believe it's safe for you to return home." Once they were all gone, the king turned to his Queen, "I told you Serenity, this is why I train her" with that he walked away from the silent Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry it took so long. My uncle passed away so i needed some time. and now I had surgery on my mouth so I am just sitting here and had time to write. :o) if you see mistakes please message me and I will fix them. please be nice about it.**

Chapter 5

"Are you okay? You look upset" Endymion looked up at the tall blond standing beside him, "did your father and you get into another fight again?"

Endymion sighed as he moved over allowing his general to take a seat. "It's this whole alliance dealing with the moon" he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "We are the only planet not apart this alliance."

"You know that your father would never bow down to another, especially a woman" Jadeite looked to his prince "It's strange to think about though," Endymion looked to his guard confused, "I mean one woman controlling the whole universe…all that is, but us…"

Endymion shrugged, "She must be doing something right, to rule over every planet for centuries with no complaints." He blue eyes watched as the clouds passed by "I only wish father would listen to reason."

Jadeite shrugs leaning back on his elbows. "Why waste your time Endymion, there is nothing you can do but wait, wait until you become King" he laughed a bit, "who knows maybe you could sweep that princess of theirs off her little royal feet, then you my dear prince would rule the whole galaxy"

The prince rolled his eyes; "I marry the moon princess?" he could not help but laugh at the thought. "Not only is that forbidden, it is unrealistic"

"I hear she's a sight to see, as beautiful as the rising sun…and as pure as the purest diamond. They say her eyes are like blue crystals."

"and her skin is as white as snow" Endymion nodded "I've been told Jadeite. There is no use dreaming of moon princesses when we will never be fortunate to step foot on the glowing silver planet."

"Well, you never know Endy. Destiny has a way of surprising you at times. Sometimes Destiny can play some pretty cruel games."

Endymion laughed "A cruel game would be a marriage to Beryl," Jadeite cringed "That is a fate I would not wish on my worst enemy _my prince_" the blond laughed as Endymion cringed at the nickname.

Standing Endymion held out his hand to help his friend and general up. As the two made their way to the palace, a young voice called them from the side. "My Prince!"

Rolling his eyes, Endymion looked to his general "speaking of the devil…"

Jadeite placed a supporting hand on his friend's shoulder, "You know she's been in love with you since we were children."

"Father believes she would make a fine bride…thankfully mother has more common since then father"

Running up to the two men, the red head smiled up at the prince, "I'm so happy I found you my prince"

"Good Afternoon Beryl." The red head placed her arms around Endymion. Holding him closely, pushing his arm into her beast.

"Good Afternoon Beryl" Jadeite smiled, however the red head rolled her eyes in annoyance. "That's Lady Beryl to you!"

Laughing the general shook his head "When I see a lady I'll address her as such"

"Why you arrogant-"

Endymion pushed the red head away from the blond. "That's enough you two."

On the Moon:

"**Can you meet me here, after your meeting with the Queen?" he whispered**

Serenity smiled excitedly as she handed the reins of her horse to the boy in front of her, with a blush she nodded "okay"

The boy lifted her hand kissing it gently "princess"

Walking into the palace she walked into the conference room where her parents stood. She noticed her father looking nervous and mother heated "A Stable boy?!"

"I see you have me being watched again," the princess whispered glaring at her mother.

"Serenity" Apollo hissed glaring at his wife "We agreed to address this calmly"

"There is nothing calm about a princess fraternizing with a stable boy!"

Apollo sighed, "Honestly love, calm yourself. There is no need to over react"

"No! She knows better! This is not how a princess should act"

Serenity, the princess, glared at her mother "and tell me mother how should a princess act?!"

"Do _not_ take that tone with me!" she stomped her feet, "A stable boy? What are you thinking Serenity?!" the Queen yelled

"I like him mother, he's sweet and kind." The Princess could see that her mother was not listening to a word she said. "You lock me in this castle never allowing me to experience life. I can't even walk out into the palace gardens without a guard"

"You enjoyed the company of that young man, he made you feel special? Am I right moon beam?" The King smiled down at his daughter

"Yes papa, everyone is so careful around me…all because I'm the crown princess…but with Andrew…with him I just feel…normal" she smiled up at her father, "Today I rode Leo like a man, and fast father, so very fast!" her eyes shimmered with excitement at the memory "and he never said a word about, in fact he joined me. We raced through the silver forest"

The Queen ran her hands through her hair in frustration "You are not normal Serenity you're a princess, and as such you have responsibilities."

"Well maybe I don't want to _be_ a princess mother!" she yelled stomping her foot in protest "I refuse to let you decide who can be in my life and who cannot!"

"As your mother and Queen you will do as I say, and you will stop seeing this stable boy"

"No" Serenity hissed standing as tall as she could, her chin held high.

Apollo shook his head "Let us all calm down, I am sure there is an answer to this. Yelling at one another will not solve the problem."

Ignoring her husband Serenity yelled out "Luna!" the black cat walked into the room "yes your majesty?"

Her angry blue eye stayed on her daughter. "Send the Stable boy to Saturn."

"Mother no!" The princess cried her eyes wide "Please! He's working to support his family; you can't do this to him!"

The Queen turned to the confused cat "send his family with him"

"Father please do something!" the princes begged tears falling down her checks "Please"

"Your father has no say in this Serenity, this is my planet, and there for my rule is law! Or have you forgotten my child that only woman can rule the Moon?"

Apollo glared at his wife. As his daughter shook her head rapidly as Luna left, the rooms a sad look on her face. "Mother I care for him please don't send him away…" the princess fell to her knees in front of her mother. "Please mother I really like him mother please, I-I'll never see him again mother _please_!"

It was then that the Queen slapped her daughter, causing Apollo to step in front of his child, "that is enough Serenity you have said your peace and have done your worse now leave her be!"

The Queen shook her head eyes narrowed "I could have done much worse." With that, the Queen left the room.

Knelling down in front of his sobbing child, Apollo rubbed his daughters back as he kissed the top of her golden head "Moon beam I want you to listen to me love" the young princess look up at her father her blue eyes filled with tears "no matter what, always **always** follow your heart, love who you want... Never allow this life to dictate who your heart should go too"

"That will never happen as long as mother has say in who I can and cannot associate with." Serenity held on to her father "how could she be so cruel?!" Serenity shook her head pulling away from her father anger filling her. "How could you possibly love someone so hateful?"

"Your mother never use to be this way Serenity love. Circumstances have made her who she is now"

"What could have possibly made her act this way?!"

Apollo frowned "I'm sorry love but I am unable to say at the moment, nonetheless I promise I will be talking with your mother shortly." It was then that the doors to the throne room opened reveling two outer senshi.

"Uranus!" Serenity cried running into the golden and cobalt clad senshi's open arms "Will you take me to my room?"

"Of course Kitten" the older girl bowed to her king as she turned and exited the throne room with the young princess.

"I take it the princess's encounter with the stable boy did not go as planned?"

The king sighed as he stood "I'm afraid my wife has truly gone too far Neptune."

"Do you truthfully think it wise to continue keeping the truth from the princess, If she knew the truth she might understand…"

Apollo shook his head "knowing my daughter it will only make her more determined to prove the fates wrong…I'm afraid she is as stubborn and hard headed as her mother."

"Yes, I've noticed majesty" Neptune shook her head as she turned to the door

"Neptune" she stopped "please tell Saturn to treat this boy and his family kindly, make it so he and his own are taken care of. If its money they will need please tell the kings and Queen to send a massager, my way, and I will take care of everything. The boy need not suffer."

"I thought you would say such a thing Majesty. Seeing that Saturn is rather cold, I took it upon myself to send a letter to her majesty Queen Gaia, she was more than happy to allow the boy and his family safe passage to live on her planet." The water senshi smiled "It's easier for Lunardians to adjust to the atmosphere of Earth than the taciturnity of Saturn."

"Thank you Neptune. I wish this didn't happen, Andrew was a great stable boy and a find young man…I do believe he would have been a good match for Serenity."

EARTH:

"Did you hear, we have a new stable boy?" Beryl announced as she walked around the growing rose bushes. "We?" the prince questioned raising an eyebrow.

The red head blushed "I mean you…you have a new stable boy…my prince"

"How is it that you know of my new stable boy beryl?" he leaned back on his knees away from the roses.

Beryl shrugged "I make it my business my prince"

Standing Endymion dusted his hands on his pants. "I think I will meet this new boy" Beryl nodded running after the prince. Walking quicker than normal, as he made it up to the large white and red stables, Endymion eyes searched for the new stable hand.

"Prince Endymion" turning quickly the prince of earth came face to face with the Senshi of Neptune.

Beryl glared at the turquoise colored woman. "Is it not against the alliance for you to be here?!" Pushing the red head, a side Prince Endymion turned his eyes to the annoying teen "Know your place Beryl. This has nothing to do with you." He turned back to the smirking Senshi.

"It is an honor to meet you Sailor Neptune."

Nodding, Neptune looked to the Stables "nice to meet you as well Prince."

"What brings you here? I assume my mother knows of your presence?"

"King Apollo has contacted your mother. The Queen has sent Andrew and his family to become part of your stable hands." Endymion looked to the senshi strangely "Money is not an issue the King has sent him with enough money to ensure they are well off."

Beryl mad a face "Why would we want a dirty lunardian to care for our horses?!"

"This will be your last warning, hold your tongue or leave!" Beryl backed away her eyes to the ground. "Is he in trouble with the Queen?"

"You could say that" Neptune walked out of the stables looking to the trees.

"What is his crime?" Endymion asked curiously

Neptune sighed "He fell in love"

"Love?" Endymion shook his head "How is that a crime?"

"To love a woman of higher nobility would have meant nothing to the Queen but to fall in love with the crown princess…"

Endymion frowned "He fell in love with Princess Serenity?"

"It wasn't love exactly" the three turned to the blond who stepped out from behind Endymion large horse. "I've known Serena since we were just children. I've cared for her horse…it was only recently that we started to see one another as more than just child hood friends."

Endymion nodded "The Queen found out, threw one of her many spies and banished me to Saturn. However, thanks to his Majesty the King and Serenities pure heart I have been granted a life here on Earth with my family."

Neptune nodded "This is Andrew"

Stepping out the blond extended his hand, smiling Endymion took it. "It is a pleasure to meet you your highness."

"I am sorry for what has happened to you Andrew, but I do not allow just anyone to look after my horse…"

"With all due respect Prince, from the looks of it whoever you've had looking after your horse, has done a horrific job" Endymion took a step back his eyes wide, "I mean if you truly cared for the animal…like you act as if you do, then why is it that he isn't cared for properly?"

Beryl took a step forward only to be stopped by both Neptune and the prince. "and you would know?" Endymion asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've been taking care of the Royal families horses for years highness, I've also watched over all eight of the Sailor Senshi's horse." He pointed to the stable "Though this stable looks well made, and very expensive. There's no room for your horse to move about. If he needs to lay down he is unable too due to the walls. Also your ceiling is to low, have you not notice his head ducking…Let's not get me started on the feed or horse shoes…"

Endymion laughed "I like you Andrew. It's not every day I run into a man who is willing to speak his mind." He turned to Neptune and smiled "Please assure your King and Princess that her dear Andrew will be well taken care of. I give you my word." He turned and smiled at Andrew "I believe this is a start of a magnificent friendship"


	6. Chapter 6

Few years later

Serenity sat silently reading a book in her room when she heard the rapped footsteps coming from down the hall. It was not long before a panting servant named Molly swung the doors to her room open.

"Princess"

"Molly what is it?" Serenity asked the 14 year old making her way in front of her senshi.

"Princess you must come quickly, it's your father"

Running down the halls Serenity turned the corners as quickly as possible, her senshi following. Making it to the throne room Serenity threw the doors open only to find her worse fear lying before her. "Father!" she screamed falling down to the ground beside him, "Why is he just laying here?! Someone call a doctor now!" No one said a word. She lifted her head to her mother who sat beside her father holding his head in her lap. "Mother please why is no one doing anything?!"

"Serenity my child" came her father's choppy voice.

"Father" Serenity shed him, "save your breath father, we're going to get you help"

"There is no help for me my love" he whispered. Tears falling down the princesses cheeks "No, no you can't be serious father you're delusional due to the pain" she cried

"No, no my love" he whispered

Serenity shook her head, her blue eyes looking to her weeping mother "Heal him!" she cried "you can heal anyone, use your crystal and heal him!"

"I can't" she whispered back her eyes staying on her husband.

"You can't or you won't?!" the young princess hissed

"Serenity!" The king coughed tightening his grip on his daughters hand "Your mother can not heal me, I have been struck by a sward that has been poisoned with black magic, black moon magic" he rasped

"No" The princess cried "Daddy no"

"My love" he whispered raising his hand to lie on her cheek "you have been and will always be the greatest gift I had been given. You are my gift. Always remember that I love you with every fiber of my being my moon beam." He took in a hard breath. "You are my treasure, never forget that"

Serenity gripped his hand to her face "No, please daddy you can't leave me please don't leave me!"

"I love you" he whispered his eyes turning to his Queen "Thank you my love…"

"Always" the Queen whimpered as the King took his last breath.

On earth, the prince looked up at the night sky, a worried expression gracing his features. "Mother" his mother walked up behind her son. "The moon, does it not look…Darker to you?"

"What are you talking about Endy dear, the moon's light will not fade unless there is a death of one or more rulers…" she lifted her eyes to the darkening orb and gasped "Oh no" tear came to her eyes as she turned from her son and ran out the room.

"Mother" Endymion chased after his mother worried. He followed her till she entered the large throne room.

"My Love" she ran to her husband "Come quick!"

"What is it Gaia, can't you see I'm busy reading this letter for Lord Richard!"

"That can wait my dear, you must come and see this" the Queen threw the paper from her husband's hand pulling him with her all her might outside of the castle.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the King demanded as he turned to the large orb, "Good heavens, the moon" he whispered

"Something has happened" Gaia whispered Endymion standing behind his parents.

"Will one of you tell me what's going on?!" the princes demanded "what do you to know of this?!"

The King turned to his son a sad expression on his features. "I'm afraid something tragic has befallen the moon"

"Tragic?! Father then we must do something"

The King nodded "I'll contact the palace, you may come if you wish…you and Serenity were close my love…"

"Wait what? Mother you know the Queen of the moon?"

Gaia nodded sadly "we were like sisters Serenity and I…I only pray she is well"

Entering the communications room, Endymion stayed silent as he watched his father move about the many controls. Finally above their head a large screen appeared with a face of a beautiful woman. "King and Queen of earth, Prince of Earth what it is it that you are wanting this night?"

"Neptune" Gaia spoke "I know that we haven't spoken in years, but please do tell us how are your Queen and King? Are they well? Is the Princess well? We only ask because of the darkness that has befallen the planet that orbits ours."

Neptune frowned, her eyes misting over. "The Queen and her Daughter are in morning…tonight marks a sad day for the Silver alliance…"

"Neptune. What are you saying?" Gaia chocked "You mentioned the Queen and her daughter what of the King…how is my dear Apollo?"

"Dead"

Gaia fell back, Endymion catching his mother quickly as his father looked to the side. "No" the Queen of the Earth whispered "No, how could this happen?!"

Neptune shook her head "poison"

"But who would do such a thing?!"

"The Dark Queen of the moon…She stabbed the King with a poisoned sword, when he visited her land. He died in the arms of his Queen while his daughter sat beside him."

"What does the Queen need? Surely she will take action against the murder that kill her husband?!" The king of Earth asked his fist to his side. "Although we are not allies, I cannot sit by when such an injustice has been dune to such a respectable King."

"That is very noble of you King of Earth, but do not fret. Action is taking place as we speak. The Senshi of the five of the eight planetary senshi are entering the dark side of the moon as we speak soon they will-"there was an interruption as a frantic voice came from what sounded like beside Neptune.

"_The princess is gone!" _the voice cried

Neptune cursed as she slammed her fist on the control panel "that spoiled little brat went after Nehelenia herself?!"

Gaia stood pushing her son away as she ran up to the control panel "The princess went after the monster that killed her father?!"

"Thank you for your concern but I must go now."

"Neptune wait! Please" but it was too late connection was cut between the two planets.

Endymion stood silent for a moment before he spoke, "Their princess went after the beast that killed her father?"

"It seems that way" the king answered as he stood in thought.

"We must aid her then. She could be kill." Endymion had to admit he was intrigued by this princess of the moon; she went behind her guards to attack the monster that killed her father.

Gaia shook her head, a sad look taking over her features. "We did what we could, now we can only pray that the princess survives" with that said the Queen and King of Earth exited the communication room, leaving their son alone in his thoughts.

Once alone in their chambers the king leaned his head against a wall "If she dies, the curse will be lifted...the prophecy will not come true"

The queen shook her head "how could you think of such of thing at a time like this, Apollo had been murdered Moru. He's dead"

"How could you not?" the king looked to his queen. "You cannot tell me that this does not bring you some kind of hope for our son's future?"

Sighing the queen stood "There is no future" she whispered her fingers wrapping around a golden pendent that lay around her neck. Apollo walked to his wife placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry my love" he whispered "You loved him."

Gaia smiled tears running down her cheeks. "I did, before I found out I was to marry you and he was to marry Serenity…we planned on marring one another…"

"I know"

She kissed the pendent gently then looked up at her husband, "You know that my heart belongs to you and only you? Apollo and I accepted our fate; our love changed to one of deep friendship…nothing more"

Moru wrapped his arms around his wife kissing her temple. "Gaia, you loved him. He held your heart before me, I understand my love. There is no need to explain…I'm here for you Gaia" with that said she turned into his body and wept.

Endymion made his way out to the gardens. His eyes staring up at the darken moon. His mind going to their princess. What kind of princess would sacrifice her own life? Would willingly fight to avenge her father? Certainly no princess he had ever met. This intrigued Endymion. He had to see her for himself. Walking to the end of the rose garden Endymion came face to face with Andrew.

"Please tell me she's alright?" he begged Endymion nodded, watching as Andrew fell to the ground in relief. "Thank Selene, I thought that brat ran and got herself killed!"

Endymion sat beside his best friend confused "I thought you loved her?"

Andrew nodded "I do" he looked back up at the moon "I came to realize that, that love is more of a sibling love. Nothing more." He watched the moon "I wonder what happened"

"I'm sorry Andrew…your King was killed tonight" Jumping up Andrew stared at the prince "He was killed by someone on the dark side of the moon…poison I believe"

Andrew pulled out a long pendent that lay beneath his shirt. "I have to go"

"Where are you going?!" Endymion ran after him

"I need to get to the moon"

"You can't go there, the Queen will kill you"

"I don't care, knowing Sere she'll do something stupid like…like go after the woman who did this!"

Endymion stopped Andrew from moving "Let me go" Andrew shook his head "I promise to be careful just please…if you go Andrew and get yourself killed, the work your king did to keep you safe will be for nothing."

Andrew hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. Handing over his pendent he explained that it was a transporter and will take the prince to the rose garden of the palace. "Just make sure she's alright…just so she knows you're not some nut case…hand her this." He gave Endymion a golden ring. "She'll know your to be trusted"

**Walking into her room as those** around her yelled and screamed Serenity began to tare at the dress that was already torn and covered in blood. Throwing down her sword she turned to those around her "Leave me" she yelled but none of her senshi moved

"Are you out of your mind?!" Venus yelled "You sneak out of the palace to see your revenge, What if you were killed?!"

"I'm very much alive am I not cousin?"

Jupiter crossed her arms over her chest, "I do not think that now is the time to fight. How about we allow the princess some time to clean up…then we can all sit and talk this threw"

"We can't leave her alone Jupiter, what if she leaves again?!" the golden senshi asked

"There is no reason for me to leave if the target I was after is no long a threat" The girls grew silent for a moment. "What did you do Serenity?" Mercury asked worriedly "only what had to be done." The princess answered coldly. "Just know that she will never bother my family again"

Mars glared at the princess before her, tears filling her eyes. She had been the most worried out of everyone. "How could you do such a thing Serenity?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Mars screamed "Look at you now, your covered in cuts and bruises! Your dress is completely ruined"

"My dress means nothing to me, nor do these simple cuts."

"Simple, princess you're bleeding!"

Rolling her eyes Serenity glared at the blue senshi "it is only that Mercury, Blood. The only pain I feel is the pain in my heart at the loss of my father. Now leave me"

"We must tend to your wounds majesty" Mercury advanced onto her princess only to have the young princess stomp her feet hard causing the room to shake, "I said LEAVE ME!"

Nodding the group exited the room closing the door as they did so, only Mars turning "This isn't over. We will talk this out once you've calmed down".

Feeling the tears fill her eyes, she turned to her bed, the anger in her growing…feeling as if she could burst at any moment, she punches the wall before her, biting her lips as a scream wished to escape her lips. Grabbing her now throbbing hand she bends over holding it tightly.

"it might be broken" she turned quickly, forgetting her hand- grabbing the sword off the floor with her good hand "No need princess" he walked out of the shadow his hands up "I am without a weapon, see?" he showed his empty sleeve. "I only come due to my curiosity"

"Your curiosity? So you find it wise to enter the princess's room alone?"

"Yes" he answered simply, "you see I don't care for rules much" he looked her up and down "from what I can see neither do you, but if that does not comfort you maybe this will" he held out his hand which held Andrew's golden ring.

Serenity stared in shock "Andrew" she looked up at the man before her, "You know Andrew?"

"yes" he answered kindly. Looking to her hurt hand he lifted his other hand "may I? Your hand looks rather painful" she nodded slowly placing her sword on the floor.

Taking her hand gently in his own, a golden light surrounded her hand. Then it was healed. "you're from earth…the prince"

Nodding he smiles "it's nice to meet you too, Princess."

Serenity nods as she stares at the man before her. "How did you know to come? If my mother finds you here she'll kill you"

Endymion shook his head. "The moon was darkened…I was concerned so my mother and Father contacted your Senshi….Neptune I believe. We heard of the new…of you fathers passing I am truly sorry princess…I hear he was a remarkable man."

"The best" she whispered

"You wish to tell me about him? I would love to hear the tail of such a remarkable King…"

Serenity smiled as the two took a seat on her bed. She began to tell him the tail of her father. The King of the Moon and the Stars. A man that not only ruled the galaxy with love and devotion, but a father who loved his daughter with every fiber of his being. Once the tail was complete. Serenity watched as Endymion climbed to the side of her window. "When will I see you again?" she asked hopeful.

"Can you meet me in the garden's tomorrow night…"

She smiles "yes" she whispers as leans into her, kissing her cheek sweetly. "Then I look forward to our time together princess….goodnight"

"Good night" she whispers back "My prince"

So begins the story of Serenity and Endymion…..both romantic and tragic.

**THOUSAND YEARS LATER After the Defeat of Galaxia **

It was early morning and once again she was awaken by the nightmare of her past. the look of hatred in Jupiter's eyes as she attacked her, the pure disgust mars and Venus held for her...the loss of each of her friends by her own hands...bolting out of bed she searched the room around ensuring her beating heart that she was in her room, the room she grew up in, the room where she once felt security. Looking to the window she decided to run. This was her routine now, day after day...now there she was slowly falling to the ground her head falling into her hands as she silently wept. This was her daily routine.

Feeling a large hand on her shoulder Usagi jumped up backing away deeper into the ally way. "Wait please" the voice pleaded "I won't hurt you" he said. Serena looked up at the man before her a calmness taking over her. She knew this man. His eyes were a deep shade of red, the same eyes she'd seen when looking at Chibi-usa.

"I saw you, you ran right past me...I saw you run into this ally and had to make sure you were safe" he whispered taking a few steps towards her. "Are you okay? Do you need me to call someone?"

Usagi shook her head, rubbing her arm with her hand she sighed "Sorry. I've just been having a pretty bad week" the man smiled nodding in understanding. "Well as long as you're okay. However, next times don't run into alleyways…you never know who could be here…"

Usagi nodded giving the man a small smile. "Yea that was pretty dumb of me…Who are you?" she looked the handsome man up and down, "I'm sorry that was rude…"

Giving a gently smile the man held out his hand "My names Apollo"

**See you soon for a new story called **_**Awakening **_


End file.
